Coconut Cream Teasecake
by EllTeeEm
Summary: Alice loves Bella like a fat kid loves cake.


**Coconut Cream Teasecake**

**Word Count: 6569**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Alice/Bella**

**Summary: Alice loves Bella like a fat kid loves cake.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own a fucked-up brain. Thanks to CShell, my beta, for letting me get all pervy on her.**

The smell of Bella filled the room. The vanilla candle she had burned last night while lazily thumbing through _Art Through The Ages_ still lingered in the air. I could smell the strawberry shampoo she had used this morning before she stumbled off to class. It lingered in the room like the steam after a shower. Thoughts of her, wet and sudsy, plagued my mind. I lay frozen in my bed, desperately trying to push the image of her shaving her legs out of my head. I could just picture it: she'd have one foot pressed against the wall of the shower, half-bent over to reach her ankle... I forced myself to stop.

She had gone off to her morning studio. Figure drawing. She'd be gone for at least four hours. For now, I had our small dorm room to myself. I knew I should study for the art history exam all first years were expected to take next week. I should finish up the hundred sketches I had due for Drawing One. I should haul myself out of bed, walk down the hall, and flirt with Jasper in his doorway while he pretends to work on his film. I could act like every other normal female and drool over the skinny-jean-wearing, mustache-growing, sketchbook-toting, scrawny little hipster boys at this god forsaken art institution. But no, here I was, reclined in my soft, daisy-covered bed for the millionth morning in a row, aching for Bella.

I couldn't take it anymore. The thought of Bella, sitting in her class, no doubt studying the nude form had me ready to jump out of my skin.

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and placed my feet firmly on the linoleum floor, grabbed my toiletries, and marched across the suite to the bathroom. I closed the door - perhaps a little harder than I should have - and turned the lock. Rose, our suitemate, was likely still sleeping. From the sounds of it, Emmett had kept her up very late last night. I knew I didn't really have to worry about her walking in on me, but I double-checked the lock anyway. I needed some alone time.

I took a deep breath to steady myself.

_Fuck_. Bella's almost sickeningly delicious scent was even stronger in this confined space. She had clearly been the last one to use the shower. The smell of her body wash was unmistakable. Again, the thought of her soapy, naked, and flushed from the heat of the shower was torturing me.

I twisted the knob to the shower and waited for the water to warm up.

x-x-x

I remember the first day I met her. I had seen her before she'd seen me. It was move-in day. She was chatting with some bronze-haired boy in the lounge. It was clear he had her cornered. She was blushing, her eyes darting about the room in what seemed like something approaching panic. I was struggling to pull my luggage through the double doors at the front of Smith Hall. I needed help with my things and she needed an out. "A little help here, please?" I half-shouted in her direction. Her eyes snapped toward me and a look of relief washed over her face. She leapt up from the couch she was perched on and almost skipped over to me.

"Thank you," she whispered. "That guy over there is totally hot, but I'm scared he's going to rub his crotch against me at any moment."

She rolled her eyes at me and huffed.

I couldn't help but giggle. She and I were going to get along just fine. "I'm Alice," I said, as I thrust my hand at her.

"Oh! Okay. Um, Alice? Really? I think you're my roommate." She shifted her weight and ran a hand through her long, brown hair. "I've been waiting for you all day. I was worried you'd be some weird art school freak who keeps a pet mouse in her pocket or something. I'm relieved."

She put her soft little hand in mine. "Bella," she said.

_Bella, indeed._

x-x-x

I stepped into the spray of the water and let the sweet strawberry smell envelope me. I could stay in here all day, I almost said aloud.

I tried to push the thought of Bella in her towel this morning out of my head as I began to soap myself up. She had dashed back into our room after her shower, a little flustered for fear of being late to class. That girl was nothing if not punctual. I pretended to sleep, half snuggled in my comforter, as I watched her pick out her clothes. I saw her remove a pink lace thong from her top drawer and I had to shut my eyes before the image of her stepping into them burned a hole into my soul.

The feel of my slick hands running over my body and the thoughts of Bella wearing nothing but a skimpy little thong had chills running down my spine. I had to find some relief from the throb she'd unknowingly created between my thighs before she got back from class. Otherwise I couldn't be help responsible for my actions. The sight of her bending over to put her portfolio down by out door might cause me to vault myself across the room and lick the exposed skin on the small of her back.

So I let my hands wander... My fingers roamed my torso until they found purchase on my nipples. They were already taught with anticipation and I rubbed and pulled on them. I cupped my breasts with my palms and rolled my pink buds between my thumb and forefinger. A little moan escaped my lips and I knew I wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer.

While my left hand continued to massage my breast, my right slid downwards... across my stomach, over my pubic bone, down, down, down until my middle finger found my most sensitive spot, almost sore with anticipation. I rubbed one slow, lazy circle before I gave up entirely. I lost myself in a fury of pleasure under the spray of hot water.

I brought myself off over and over, unable to quench the fire that burned low and deep inside me.

When the water began to run cold, I found myself panting. My knees had gone a bit weak and my wrist felt broken, but I was still strangely unsatisfied. How many times had I come? Four times? Five?

I turned the water off and stepped out, determined to get something done today other than whack off continuously to the mere thought of Bella showering.

I went back to our room and got dressed hastily, though still taking care to wear a matching bra and panty set and blow dry my hair into it's perfect little style. I sat down at my desk and opened my art history book. Just as I turned the page on Michealangelo's David, a knock came at my door. "Come in," I sighed.

"Hey, Al!" Emmett bellowed as he half-hugged, half-strangled me in my seat. "Where's Rosie?"

"She's not in her room?" I asked. Emmett shook his head, defeated. Rose had this giant man-boy completely pussy-whipped. It was amazing. I shrugged. "She must be at her seminar or something. Why?"

"I was thinking about getting a group together tonight to go over the creamery. It's twofer Tuesday! Do you even know how much cheesecake that means?"

"Are you asking me to go or just bragging about all the dessert you're going to eat without me?" I pouted.

"Naw, Als, you know I want you to come. Bring Bells, too. I think Jazz and Edward are coming. It'll be like a triple date or something! A threesome of couples!" He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. Jasper and I were not a couple. He sometimes stood in my doorway while I painted, chatting about DeGas and Louise Bourgeois. I was actually starting to think the guy was gay. Not that I'm one to talk.

"Whoa, Al! Lay off the porn for one second, will ya?" Emmett said as he jabbed a finger over the anatomically correct picture in my textbook. "You love the peen, don't ya girl? I bet you're a real freak in the sheets, huh?"

"Emmett. Go away. I'll tell Rose you stopped by. Please, just…. stop." I blushed.

"I'll just leave you and David alone then, I guess..." he trailed off as he stepped towards the door.

I tried to study, but all of the nudes had me distracted again. I wondered if Bella was more of a Venus or an Eve... I pictured her standing pointed-toed in an open seashell, or stepping into a claw-foot tub, or laying on a chaise lounge eating a bunch of grapes.

I started thinking about the soft swell of her breast and the outline of her waist. I drifted off in a daydream about what it would be like to paint Bella. Nude.

I imagined her spread out on her purple flowered blanket, hair falling over her shoulders, soft pink nipples pert and excited, while a hand shyly covered her most intimate spot...

I was abruptly jolted out of my daydream by the sound of a door shutting behind me.

Bella.

"God, Alice. You will not even believe the day I've had." I smiled at her and waited, knowing a torrent was coming. I silently hoped she'd curse. Her dirty mouth was so hot.

"I won't even get into telling you about probably the most disgusting breakfast I had at the caf this morning. It's probably the worst thing I've ever eaten. And that's saying a lot. I mean… what the French toast?" She huffed. I waited. "Anyway, so I get to class and I'm not even late, but everyone else is already set up, so I have to sit in front. And you know what the means in a figure drawing class! Ugh, gross! I am so close to this woman's... you know," She gesticulated wildly over her crotch. I tried to keep my eyes on her face.

"So Professor Banner starts off with this long lecture about detail," she continues, "Like he wants us to draw every single pubic hair or something. It was awful. He started us off with a 30-minute pose, and the model gets up there… and, I can't even... Okay, I can. She introduces herself and apologizes for the state of her body because she just had a baby. So what? A body's a body. She takes off her robe and gets into position and we all start drawing. I was sitting next to Edward. God, that guy's a creep. I mean, he kept making eyes at me and looking back at the model and then at me. Whatever. So we're drawing, drawing and suddenly something... drips off this woman. Do know even wanna know what it was?" I waited. "It was fucking breast milk!"

I suppressed a groan. This story was veering towards gross, but the sound of the f-bomb coming from Bella's mouth was just...

"She was lactating. In the middle of class. It was fucked, I'm telling you."

_What's fucked, Bella, is what I'm doing to you in my mind..._

"So finally we go on break, and all I want is to get a bottle of water. But Edward stops me in the doorway and starts going on about some goddamn all-you-can-eat wing place that I just have to go to. He wouldn't leave me alone. He just kept babbling on and on about sauce. Sauce! I finally sidestep him, but then Jess corners me by the drinking fountain to tell me I have to back up off of her man. I'm sorry, but since when are they a thing? And since when do I even fucking care!"

She huffed again and I shifted in my seat. She looked like she was about to cry or scream or both. I stood up and leapt over to her, hugging her quickly before I could talk myself out of it. She felt so warm and soft in my arms. The ends of her hair tickled my shoulders and I shivered. "Oh, Alice, you're the only sane one around here." She groaned into my ear.

I cleared my throat and untangled myself from her. "I'm sorry about your day. But I have good news!" I almost squealed. She warily rolled her eyes at me. I couldn't help but notice the crooked smile she was trying to hide.

"Please, Alice. I do not want to have another Rock Band tournament with you and Rose tonight. I'm not that great at fingering the guitar."

_Holy. Shit. Did Bella just say fingering?_

"I thought you were really great at fingering things!" I blurted out before I could think. I tried not to imagine Bella's fingers touching anything. Oh, god.

I pulled myself together. "I'm not going to force you into another Beatles tourney, okay? Emmett wants to go out tonight. Creamery."

She leered at me. "Who's going?"

"Just a small group. You, me, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and… Edward."

"Please, no. Don't make me go. I can't stomach that guy! Please?" She looked so forlorn. I wanted to tell her not to worry about Edward. Jazz was on his nuts 24/7 and had yet to be rebuffed. She should be safe.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" I whined.

"That's what you said last time." She jeered. I pouted and batted my eyelashes at her. "Fucking fine. But you'll have to hold my hand the whole time."

_If you insist_, I thought, feeling my fingers flicker out toward her hand. I made a fist and stuck it in the pocket of my jeans. _Don't you dare touch her, you creepy little girl_, I silently warned myself.

We spent the rest of the day working on projects and trying to study. The concentrated silence felt comfortable. Sometimes I'd look up from the abstract I was working on to find Bella gazing out the window with a soft, wistful look on her face. Other times I'd catch her watching me as I worked, her chocolate eyes fixated on my hands as I dragged the brush across the canvas.

Bella sat cross-legged on her bed in a pair of boxer shorts I could only assume used to belong to an ex-boyfriend. When she had slipped out of her charcoal-covered jeans and into those tiny shorts after her class, I literally had to put my hands over my eyes in order to avoid the aforementioned love-handle licking.

Her art history textbook lay open in her lap. Bless that bulky, boring book, because without it, I'm sure I'd be getting quite the eyeful of Bella's lady bits.

We hardly exchanged two words the whole afternoon. We just worked in the quiet, occasionally making eye contact before turning back to our work.

The quiet hours passed blissfully slowly and I savored the still moments I shared with Bella, knowing this was as close as I could get to loving. I hadn't noticed the time until Jasper stopped by around 5:30.

"Hey, ladies," he called out as the rapped his knuckles on our door. "We're thinking of heading out in about an hour."

"An hour?" I shrieked. "I'm covered in paint, Jasper! Do you see me? I'm a mess! I can't be seen in public like this. You have to give a girl some warning!"

"That's what I'm doing, Alice. I thought an hour would be enough." He looked a little wounded.

"It's fine. I'll just have to make it work." I offered, wiping my hands off on my paint-covered pants.

Bella peeked up from her book. "Don't worry. We'll be ready," she smiled.

"'Kay, then." He almost whispered as he backed out of the room.

"Jeez, Alice. I think you finally scared the guy off. I think he actually liked you."

Bella clearly had no gaydar.

"I'm not into... Jasper." I hedged. "Anyway, I need to shower before the boys come back complaining about running late. Can you let Rose know what the plan is? I completely forgot to tell her."

_Completely forgot because I was distracted by your sex legs..._

"Yeah, you know, I think I can her Emmett telling her all about it right now," she said, pointing at the wall.

A light banging was coming from the other side. Rose's room. Ah.

"Great. I'm getting in the shower." I scurried off the to bathroom and stripped quickly. I'd have to make this just a quick rinse, just long enough to scrub the acrylic off my elbows.

As I turned on the water, I recalled this morning's shower activities and giggled to myself. I jumped in under the spray and began hurriedly washing away the paint. I don't know how long I'd been in there working on a particularly stubborn blue spot above my knee when I heard someone politely knocking at the door.

"Um, hi?" I called out.

"It's Bella. Can I come in? I need to brush my teeth."

"Come in!" I hollered.

The door clicked open and shut again and I could smell Bella even over the scent of soap and steam.

I felt the familiar heat flashing across my body. I thought I'd gotten this out of my system that morning. This girl had a grip on my lady parts like you wouldn't believe.

I finished up and shut the water off. I stood awkwardly in the shower stall for a moment. I wasn't shy about exposing my naked body to Bella. I wanted her to see it. But at the same time, I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. Shielding myself with the shower curtain, I leaned out to grab my towel. I caught a glimpse of her in the mirror, her eyes purposefully adverted, as if she were struggling not to look. I felt a smug smile melt across my face, but I mentally slapped myself immediately. She's not into you, I told myself. Remember that.

Her tight, adorable little ass was stuffed into a tiny pair of jeans. They looked practically painted on. Oh, how I'd love to actually paint on that smooth, delicious-looking skin...

Before she could catch me eye-fucking her, I wrapped myself in my towel and marched back to our room.

Was she purposefully trying to tease me? Had she finally picked up on this crush I'd been nursing for her since the day I moved in? Had she seen me peeking at her in the mornings? Had she heard me moan her name in my sleep? Had she noticed me crying out in pleasure as I touched myself so many times during my showers?

I was so fucked.

I didn't have time to dwell on this. The boys and Rose would be here any moment and my hair was still wet. I dried and styled my hair for the second time that day and stepped into a fresh pair of undies. The ones I'd been wearing from earlier were practically soaked just from being in the same room as her. I put on a matching red lace bra and slipped into a soft grey dress and sparkly flats.

Just as I was finishing putting on my mascara, a huge hand clamped down on my shoulder.

"Cheesecake time, Little A!" Emmett's voice in my ear was akin to standing next to a foghorn.

"I'm all ready, Em." I cooed. "Let's get going."

Out in the hall in front of our room Bella stood against the wall, once again trapped in conversation with Edward. She was blushing, a heavenly pink painting her cheek. Her eyes flickered over to me and she playfully mouthed "help."

I scurried over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Ready, Bella?"

"Yup," she said, turned away from Edward. "Seriously, Alice, I owe you for always saving me from him. Anything you want."

I cleared my throat and tried not to think about all of the things I wanted from her. "Shall we?"

We walked the few short blocks to the creamery together. I watched as Jasper accidentally-on-purpose brushed shoulders with Edward several times. Edward didn't seem to mind, oddly.

We came to several abrupt halts on our way because Emmett and Rose kept stopping to practically fuck in the middle of the sidewalk. It was sickening to watch someone get so much play right in front of your eyes knowing that all you had waiting at home was a pink vibrator.

When we finally arrived, a sweet little waitress named Angela seated all six of us in a booth. It was a tight squeeze, and, just my luck, I got to be pressed hip-to-hip with the subject of all my depraved fantasies herself. _Great_, I thought,_ good luck to me and my wandering hands_.

Edward sat on her other side and Jasper sidled up next to him. I couldn't help but wonder if Jasper had his hands on Edward's balls at the moment. I let out a little chuckle.

"And what do you think is so funny, little lady?" Emmett asked.

"Eeee, just cheesecake! Yay!" I squeaked.

Angela came back to take our order. Emmett took no time in speaking for all of us. He ordered two of everything and sent her on her way.

As she walked back to the kitchen I noticed that Mike Newton, sound artist extraordinaire, was seated in the booth next to us with Jessica and sharing a slice of raspberry white-chocolate cheesecake. I thought she owned Edward's nuts, at least according to Bella's story earlier. Here comes drama, I thought.

"OhMyGodHiiiii!" Jessica practically screamed over the partition. "Didn't expect to see you guys here! How exciting!"

"Hi Jess," we all ground out in unison.

"Hey guys," Mike started, "my band is playing around the corner at Harper's Ferry in a bit. You guys should swing by and check it out. We're gonna blow your damn ears off."

"That sounds awesome, man! We're there, no doubt." Emmett was speaking for the group again.

Just then, our cheesecake came. There was no way six of us were going to finish this much creamy goodness. There seemed to be every flavor imaginable: classic New York-style, chocolate mousse, peanut butter cup, peach-topped, oreo-filled, kahlua-drizzled, pineapple upside-down, red velvet, white chocolate macadamia nut, and my personal all-time favorite, coconut cream.

We all dug in and an eager silence fell over the group. I tried to sample each flavor, but what with Bella's thigh rubbing against mine as she tapped her foot, and the near hand job that seemed the be coming from Jasper's end of the table, I had to call it quits after just a few bites.

Once it seemed everyone had their fill of dessert, we packed the leftovers up into several boxes and paid our bill. We left the creamery and everyone headed in the direction of Harper's Ferry. I couldn't help it, but the last thing I wanted to do was be in a dark, smoky club listening to loud music and watching Bella shake her adorable little booty. My self-control would melt away like chocolate flakes on my tongue and I would, almost certainly, be putting that tongue places it was not invited to be.

"Hey guys, I think I overdid it a bit on the cheesecake. I think I need to lie down," I lied. "Go enjoy Mike's show and tell me all about it later, okay?"

Bella grabbed me by the wrist. "Please come, Alice. This could actually get interesting. I think Edward and Jasper..." she whispered, as her eyes darted in their direction.

Jazz was leaning up against a lamppost with his ankles crossed, Edward leaning over him, their eyes locked. They were either about to fight or fuck. I was hoping for the latter.

"B, as completely fascinating it actually sounds to watch those two dudes get it on, I don't think I can even stand up much longer. I'm aching." _...to lick you_, I finished in my head.

"I'll come back with you," Bella offered.

"No!" I shouted. "I mean that you shouldn't have to. Please go enjoy yourself and let me know how it works out between those two," I said, pointing in the direction of Edward and Jasper, who now appeared to be locked in a fuck-my-soul-with-your-eyes staring contest. "I have to know how that story ends. Shit, Em and Rose must already be in there, hurry up and take those boys inside before they get arrested for public indecency."

"Okay, I'll see you when I get back." Bella hugged me quickly. "Come on, fuckers!" She yelled at the boys.

I turned and almost ran back to the dorm. I needed to rub one out and fall asleep before Bella got back if I wanted any shot at rest tonight.

With shaky hands, I shoved my key in the door. As soon as I was inside I stripped down to my underwear and started rummaging through my bedside table drawer. I found a bottle of lube and my favorite vibrator. It was a pretty, sparkly pink. Very sleek. And very, very powerful. I slid into bed and squirted a little lubricant into my right hand. I wasted no time putting that hand straight into my undies.

I felt the sweet rush of calm sweep over me as hand met clit. I closed my eyes and began running circles over my center. Before long I felt as though I was floating, spinning. I could feel myself tightening slowly, a knot building within me. Don't come yet. I reluctantly withdrew my hands from my panties and reached for my vibrator.

I set it to its lowest setting, as I didn't want to start out too strong. A low hum filled the room and I grew more excited, eager to feel it purr against me.

Just as I was moving my underwear out of the way, I heard footsteps approaching.

_Shit. Shit, shit, shit._

I heard the key sliding into the lock. I flicked my vibrator off and threw my blanket over me and tried to look like I was sleeping. I was so pent up though, on the verge of orgasm. I was done for. I might as well off myself now and spare myself the torture. Having Bella in the room while I was still teetering on the edge of climax was like having my body raked across hot coals. It burned.

"Alice! It was way too fucking loud over there! I had to get out. I think 'sound artist' is a loose term." She wasn't even in the door yet and she already had stories to tell me.

The door swung open wide, hitting the wall before she slammed it shut. "Oh, shit. I'm sorry, Al. You were sleeping! I brought you back your cheesecake. You want -"

Bella made to step toward me, box in hand, but tripped on the portfolio she had left on the floor this afternoon. She fell onto my bed, her body landing on top of mine. I froze. Bella's tight little body was a bit too close for comfort, and my current state of undress. The cheesecake she'd tried to offer was wedged between us, smears of dessert painting my chest and neck.

Bella tried to push herself off of me, but ended up straddling my hips, effectively paralyzing me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Let me get that..." Bella attempted to clean the cheesecake off my chest, but made more of a mess out of it. She smeared it into the lace of my bra and along the edge of my jaw.

"No, no, no. That's okay, I'm fine. Please don't worry about it. I'm fine!" I had to get her and her hot little hands off of me. They were also coming dangerously close to the vibrator I had tucked under the blanket with me.

"Don't be shy, Alice, I've seen you in your bra before. No big deal." She eyed my cheesecakey chest as I blushed a deep red. A look on determination came across her face. "Can't let this go to waste," she mumbled as her head dipped down. I felt her hot, wet tongue swipe me from collarbone to ear lobe.

I almost came.

"Jesus, Bella. What are you doing? It's just cheesecake." I tried to process why Bella was so eager to save the already ruined dessert. Hadn't she had her fill at the restaurant? How could she still be hungry after all that?

"Don't act like you don't want this. You want this. You want me." her voice was barely a whisper and her eyes refused to meet mine. I was sure I misheard her. There was no way she could have figured me out. There was no way this could be real. "And I want you too."

I felt like I was exploding and melting at the same time as I listened to those five sweet little words fall from her lips.

I shifted in disbelief as she rotated her hips above me. I was pinned beneath her tight little thighs and a delicate finger was gliding over my chest, gathering whipped cream. I could smell her through her jeans and my mouth began to water.

Her cream-covered finger extended towards my mouth and I let it fall open, unable to fight against the temptation any longer. I could taste her skin even before her finger met my tongue. But it never got that far because she snatched her hand back and licked the sweetness off her own finger.

Fuck, she was teasing me. And then it dawned on me, she'd been teasing me the entire time. The tiny shorts, the furtive glances, the tight jeans, and bend-overs... they were all for me.

A devilish grin crept over her face as she leaned in towards me.

I could feel my heart racing as I watched her lick her lips. I felt her hot breath on me and suddenly the lips I had been lusting over just moments ago were on mine. They were so sweet. They tasted of whipped cream and coconut, fruit, chocolate... everything. And then there was just Bella. Pure, sweet, simple Bella.

Her lips moved over mine and I felt her tongue lick across my bottom lip before it entered my mouth.

I thought I was going to combust with pleasure, excitement, and just pure joy. I bit back my impending orgasm as I lost all control of my actions and grabbed her by the back of the neck, pulling her down to me. I felt her breasts against mine and realized that she wasn't wearing a bra. Cheesecake smeared from me to her.

I broke our kiss to lick some of the dessert off the tip of her shoulder.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this," she moaned.

"Not as long as I have," I practically growled.

Suddenly, as I was moving my lips towards her neck, Bella froze.

_Well, there goes that. Back to masturbating for me._

"Alice, what the fuck is this?" she asked, brandishing my sparkly pink vibrator. She moved away from me and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Um, this is embarrassing. I was kind of... masturbating when you came in."

"Yeah, with my fucking vibrator, Al? That is so fucked!" she spat in disgust.

"Um, no. That is my vibrator. I can't believe I'm defending this to you..." A wave of sadness came over me. I would never be able to show Bella how much I cared for her. There was my chance and I had ruined it by telling her that I've wanted her longer than she wanted me. Why did I have to one-up her? Why did it even matter?

And now she was pissed about my vibrator?

She hopped off the edge of the bed and walked over to her side of the room. She started digging through a box that was sitting on her windowsill.

Then she pulled out a very sleek, very pink and sparkly vibrator. Just like mine.

We looked at each other and started giggling like two schoolgirls. "Great minds," we said at the same time.

"I'm sorry I accused you of stealing my vibe. But, come on, admit it, that would be a little weird."

"I won't deny that," I choked.

She turned the knob on hers and the room echoed with a hallow thrum. She licked her lips and raised her eyebrows at me. "May I?"

I nodded, not even knowing what she was asking, but wanting to give her whatever that was.

She walked back over to me and assumed the position she had just left. I was happily trapped between her thighs again. She ran the rumbling device along my chest from neck to navel, collecting confections. She kissed along the trail she had made, and just as I thought she was going to kiss me at my aching center, she reversed her path, and lapped and licked up to my neck again. Her face was inches from mine and I longed to feel her lips again. I sat up a bit, closing the distance between us. Her lips made a little smacking noise as they parted and I brought my mouth to hers again, feeling a surge of heat pass between us.

I pulled up at the hem of her shirt, feeling her silky skin with my fingertips. I stopped kissing her long enough to lift the tank top away. Her perky tits bounced a little as I freed them. I palmed her breasts as she began to kiss me again. Before I even realized it, she had reached behind me and unclasped my bra with one hand. She slid the straps down my arms and discarded the sugar-coated garment on the floor.

I kissed her deeper as I felt one of her hands roam my chest. I was still covered in cheesecake and her hand was becoming thick with it, moving it, spreading it across my body.

She pulled away from me and ran her finger along the vibrator, cleaning off all the leftover dessert. She slipped her sweet little finger inside my mouth and I groaned. I _needed_ her, all of her.

I flipped her over onto her back and began feverishly kissing her neck, her breasts. I brought one taut, perfect nipple into my mouth. I rolled my tongue around it and got the satisfaction of hearing Bella groan my name.

I ran my hands across her stomach and began unbuttoning her jeans. I peeled them off of her and was greeted by a pink lace thong. The very thong, in fact, that had driven me to fitfully rub myself in the shower this morning.

I leaned in, just smelling the pure scent of her sex, and kissed down her public bone.

"Uhhhnnn..." Bella groaned as I hooked my fingers into the band of her panties and finally removed her last stitch of clothing.

Here Bella was, sprawled out and naked in my bed. It was most literally a dream come true.

I stroked lightly along her lips with my index finger, very gently at first. She shifted her hips underneath my touch, trying to find more friction, and I couldn't help but give her what she wanted. With two fingers now, and with a little more force, I pressed into her. I barely dipped inside her opening, and Jesus, she was wet.

"Can I kiss you here, Bella?" I asked, stroking her again.

"Aliiice, please," she begged. I didn't need to hear any more than that. I leaned in and placed a chaste little kiss right at her center - well, as chaste as a kiss can be when it's between someone's legs. She moaned and shifted her hips again.

I brought my tongue out and gave her one nice, long, strong lick before pushing my fingers inside her. I lapped and licked at her most sensitive spot as I pushed in and out of her. Her hands laced through my hair and I could hear her humming and whining. It wasn't long before I felt her constrict around my fingers, growing tighter and tighter.

"Ssssshit. I'm going to -"

I hooked my fingers inside her, finding her g-spot, and she exploded against me. I'll never forget the sound I heard Bella make as I made her cum. It sounded like part of my name, strangled in the back of her throat, cut short by a glass-shattering scream.

That noise alone almost sent me over the edge. I curled up next to her, running my hands along her torso as she came down. She twitched and hummed, and giggled a bit. A contented sigh rolled out of her as she turned on her side to face me.

She brought her mouth to mine, no doubt tasting herself on me. Her arms wrapped around my back and she pulled me into her, our bare chests crushed together. She brushed the hair out of my face as she kissed me. Her hands drifted down my back until I could feel them slipping into the back of my panties. She squeezed my ass with both hands and groaned into my mouth. She pushed my panties down my thighs as she ground her pelvis into mine.

She rolled me over onto my back and lifted herself up to hover above me.

"If you show me how you use yours, I'll show you how I use mine."

She grabbed the vibrator which had been purring quietly between the sheets - whether it was hers or mine didn't matter anymore. She turned it a notch higher and ran it down my body again. This time she continued her path, and using her hands, her mouth, and the vibe, she soothed the ache between my thighs.

The pleasure was so intense that I nearly blacked out as I reached my peak. As I neared the edge I felt like I was suddenly ripped out of a dream, and placed firmly in reality. I was more awake and aware of my senses than I ever had in my life. As I fell, spiraling into deep pleasure, I snapped my eyes open to see Bella smiling at me.

Bella held me as I tried to catch my breath. She stroked my hair and kissed my face. "I've exhausted you, haven't I?" she teased.

"Yes, Bella. I believe you have," I breathed contentedly, feeling, for the first time since I'd met her, wholly and completely satisfied.

"Sleep now, Al. And tomorrow, it'll be your turn to show me how you use that magical little toy."

"Okay," I sighed, feeling my eyes begin to droop. I tried to fight off sleep as I recalled that Bella owed me a report of the nights' events. "Oh hey, whatever happened with Jasper and Edward?"

"I bet you can guess." She laughed. "I caught Jazz blowing Ed in a closet at the club."

"Figured," I conceded. "Some things are just meant to be."


End file.
